What Happens in Vegas
by Tammy Angel
Summary: The Flock and the PJO Gang run into each other in none other than fabulous Las Vegas! But their vacations end when something frightening begins to stir. Will they team up and finally discover their destinies? And what's Aphrodite plotting? post TLO & MAX.
1. 1 Checking In

**Hello, this is Tammy!**

**I've decided to start a new FanFic. It's a MaximumRide x PercyJacksonandtheOlympians crossover, in the fabulous city of Las Vegas!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**This is after MAX and The Last Olympian.**

**Enjoy~**

**Annabeth POV**

I looked up at the gargantuan lion statue towering above me. Behind it, in large block print, MGM was printed onto a building. The building was greenish, and it looked like a huge staircase was running down the front. INGENIOUS design.

I behind me, where a smaller version of the Eiffel Tower was illuminated by strong orange lights. There was a huge screen that had a video of a couple making out on it… Gross. But the rest of the building was amazing – it was shockingly similar to the Eiffel tower itself, but if you examined closely, you could see some jazzing-up that you could risk since the building was smaller.

And then, there was that huge castle, with red and blue tops and flags everywhere. It was called Exalibur.

Guess where I was? Las Vegas.

It was the land of amazing architecture, cheaters who eventually got what they deserved, and… ahem. Inappropriate flyers EVERYWHERE.

Yeah. That was something I could definitely do without, especially when a guy handed one to Percy, and he TOOK IT!

Which would explain why I was currently walking behind him, with Thalia, rather than beside him, holding his hand.

He, of course, was sulking now, with his arms crossed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw all the water around us acting suspiciously angry. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Thalia demanded, giving me her famous 'don't lie to me' look.

I rolled my eyes again, and said, "Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap," she said, frowning.

I sighed. "You really wanna know?"

She started drumming her fingers on her leg impatiently. "Spill."

"It's Percy," I admitted, biting my bottom lip.

When it was clear that I wouldn't continue, she said, "And…?"

"Look at the water," I said softly, gesturing around us.

She smiled a bit. "You've seen his dad's mood swings, right? This is nothing compared to that."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when did you become the optimistic one?" I asked.

She laughed softly, and then shrugged.

"I think he should join us," I suggested after a few minutes silence. I was getting annoyed by all the guys trying to hand pictures of prostitutes to Percy.

So, let me introduce everything to you – It had been 2 weeks since the Titan vs. Gods war, and things were calming down. Me and Percy were officially together and happy about it (save for that incident today).

So, why were we here? Chiron had allowed for the gang (as in Percy, me, Thalia, and Grover) to go on a little trip to Las Vegas.

"And… We're here!" Thalia announced loudly. Percy turned around to look at us. I noticed how his gaze lingered a bit on me before he looked towards the hotel.

Luxor.

It was a pyramid. Definition of amazing architecture, amazing design.

"So, what would you rather gawk at, that building or me?" Percy's voice caught me off-guard.

I paused, unable to come up with a witty comeback.

He raised an eyebrow, and after a moment of awkward silence, Thalia burst out laughing.

"Percy…" she said, between laughing fits. "You're… so… desperate…"

I rolled my eyes, and couldn't help giggling along with her.

Percy blushed a little, and tried to change the subject. "So…" he said.

Yeah. Key word – tried.

"You kids need help?" came a deep male voice.

We quickly spun around, expecting to see, for example, maybe Thalia's dad, or Percy's dad. But it was only a security guard, dressed in a tuxedo and sunglasses.

"Oh yeah, we're, um, checking in at this hotel," I stammered.

He grunted, and waved us through.

"Demigod," Percy muttered.

"That would suck," I said absent-mindedly. "Being a demigod and having to live a security guard."

"Minor god," Thalia said, shrugging.

I smacked her lightly. "Remember the new rules? Minor gods will be appreciated just as much!" I exclaimed.

Thalia just rolled her eyes. She could get really arrogant sometimes. Just because she was the daughter of Zeus did NOT mean that she could disrespect anyone else.

"Umm… so you guys want to go inside now?" Percy said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Gods he looked hot. Wait what? I did not say that.

We quickly strode into the hotel, made sure there weren't any monsters, and walked up the desk. Wow. I mean, I'd been a bit preoccupied, but this lobby was beyond amazing. There were pillars on the wall, and the entire lobby was golden. Egyptian-style plants and mini-pyramids were stationed around the GIGANTIC lobby. This was why I really wanted to come here. I needed some inspiration in redesigning Olympus.

"Um, 2 rooms please?" Percy asked, giving the receptionist a flirty smile.

"Of course, sir," she said, winking at him. Blech. She was, like, 30! Her hair was obviously dyed auburn, and she practically dipped her face in foundation. I wanted to punch the living daylights out of her.

I must have tensed, because Thalia chuckled softly next to me.

"Isn't Grover supposed to be meeting us?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes," came a voice from behind me.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed, jumping into the air, and instantly pulling out my dagger.

"Jeez, relax, it's just me!" Grover yelped, trying to back away from the point of my blade.

"Owned by a girl," Percy muttered. I don't think I was supposed to hear that (and I certainly didn't enjoy it!) but I just let it slide.

"Can we hurry up and get our rooms already?" Thalia groaned impatiently.

A chorus of Yeah's and Mmm-hmm's came from the rest of us. We headed towards the elevator.

When the first elevator opened, we raced towards it, and dove into it right before the doors closed. (A/N: There's a LOT of elevators. It takes, like 10 seconds to get to the elevator if you're standing in the wrong spot.)

Then, laughing, we realized that there were 2 girls already in here – one was an African American girl who was about 14 years old. The other was a girl who was around 9 years old, and had shockingly golden hair and blue eyes. She looked so cute and innocent.

"Hi!" the innocent little girl said.

I smelled her scent… Definitely a demigod. So was the other girl. Oh gods.

She looked confused for a moment. Then, the other girl looked confused too.

That was really weird.

"Hi," I said back to her, smiling my most motherly smile.

"What's your name?" she asked, showing a row of perfect teeth.

"Annabeth. What's yours?" I responded.

"Ariel."

"Hi Ariel," I cooed back to her.

I frowned at Thalia, Grover, and Percy. There were just standing there. Awkwardly. Looking in a separate direction. I wished that they would say something.

It seemed as if Ariel read my mind, because as soon as that thought passed my mind, she tugged on Percy's shirt.

He looked down, and smiled (it looked more like a grimace) at her.

But she still smiled oh-so-innocently back. I was starting to get the feeling that she wasn't as angelic as she seemed, though. I couldn't tell why, but… Something wasn't right about her. She seemed too pure.

"What's your name?" Ariel asked, looking up at Percy with those big blue eyes like sapphires.

"Percy," he responded, smiling at her genuinely this time.

"What about you?" she said, looking at Grover.

"Grover," he responded.

"That's a cool name!" Ariel exclaimed, clapping her hands together. I could tell that he was completely under her spell.

Ariel didn't even need to ask Thalia.

"I'm Thalia!" she exclaimed, kneeling down to be face-to-face with Ariel. Aww… Thalia was such a softie.

By this time, I could tell that Ariel was a bit freaked out, even though I had no idea why she would be.

"Oh yeah! Everyone, I'm Monique, and I, like, totally love fashion. Actually, I think that we're going to go shopping tomorrow at that indoor mall by the Caesar place? I wonder who named it Caesar. I mean, is it named after the salad? I never pay attention in school because it's so boring, and then there's too many hot guys to – mmff," the African American girl said. Wow, she could talk! I was glad Ariel put a hand over her mouth.

"Hey Monique," I responded. She beamed at me, but didn't say anything more, thank the gods!

The elevator reached the 29th floor (we weren't cool enough to be on the top floor), and we all got out, except Ariel and Monique.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"30th floor," Monique responded.

"We like windows," Ariel added with a smug look on her face.

"Lots of windows," Monique agreed.

"Okay…" I replied, a bit fazed at their reactions.

We walked down the hall, oddly silent. Thalia was in the lead, and Grover was sulking behind us.

"I miss Juniper already," he complained.

"I'm sorry," I said back. It was a knee-jerk reaction; I knew he would start saying that soon.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered in my ear, slipping his hand into mine.

My heart started going into overdrive. I mean, we were together now, but my heart still pounded every time I saw him. It would never, ever get old. I just knew it.

"Mm?" I responded, looking up at him. I wanted to be mad at him for the incident with a flyer, but I... couldn't. He was too perfect.

"This is our room," he said, giving me that cute lopsided grin.

"Umm…" I responded. Nice job.

He slid the card into the scanner, and opened the door.

The room was really big. It was a Deluxe suite, and there was a huge window in the side that overlooked the Vegas strip.

We found our bags on the bed, with a slip of paper that read "Hermes Delivery Service" on them.

Oh yeah – get this. There was only one bed. Thanks, Aphrodite.

"You're welcome!" a preppy voice said as a very pretty woman appeared in front of us, while applying lip gloss. She was wearing a revealing dress, and silver stripper boots.

I groaned inwardly.

"So, I bought you some new clothes," Aphrodite continued, looking at me. "Well, actually, I kind of replaced all your old clothes. I really couldn't stand them."

I growled. "Seriously?"

"Of course! Take a look for yourself! Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going to go clubbing."

Then, she disappeared, leaving a suspiciously strong smell of Chanel perfume.

I grudgingly walked over to my bag, dragging Percy along for support, and unzipped it.

I dug through all the stuff in there, and realized that there was none of my old clothes at all (as in a camp half-blood shirt and jeans).

Then, I realized what Aphrodite had replaced them with.

Oh. My. Freaking. Gods.

**How's that for the first chapter? The next chapter will be centered around MR!**

**I had to do Annabeth POV just to express the amazing architecture there. If you've been there... ~sigh~. Amazing. Except for all the drunk people.**

**You know what to do now -- Review, Favorite, Story Alert.**

**Hugs, Fang, and Nico,**

**Tammy**


	2. 2 What's a semigoat?

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter(: It's centered around the flock this time.**

**Enjoy~**

**Max POV**

Fang and I were sitting on the tip top of Luxor. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and my head rested against his chest.

"You know…" I started. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say at that moment.

"That you can't cook?" he finished for me.

I growled playfully at him.

"Actually, I wasn't going to say that," I whined. What was happening to me? I didn't WHINE.

"Mm," he responded.

Come ON. Could he speak more than one word at once? It got so boring sometimes.

I squeezed his hand, and he brushed my cheek with his thumb. I lifted my head off his chest, and leaned back to see his face. I looked into his deep, dark obsidian eyes. They were like alluring pools, pulling me closer, closer…

And there goes my heart, doing little flips in my chest.

He leaned in slowly, and I closed my eyes, leaning towards him. His breath was warm on my face, and he got closer to me slowly, too slowly…

"MAAXXXX!" Angel's voice screamed. Dread filled my stomach.

I quickly snapped away from Fang, and jumped into the air, unfurling my wings. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang shaking his head.

"Angel?" I shouted frantically. "What happened?"

Something tackled me from my right side, and I spun off-balance.

I was about to throw the thing off me, when I saw its blonde curls and big blue eyes.

"Angel," I sighed in relief. She loosened her grip on me, and I regained my balance.

"Max! What's a semigoat?" she asked with a confused expression.

"A what?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at her. I spotted an open window, and started to fly towards it.

"A semigoat!" she shouted back, flying after me.

I made a not-so-graceful crash landing in the hallway, knocking over a fake tree. Good thing no one else was around.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked, getting to my feet, as Angel landed very gracefully.

"Well, me and Nudge met a girl called Annabeth in the elevator and she thought we smelled like semi-goats."

I could tell from Angel's expression that it was no joke.

"Umm…" I responded, searching my brain. Were semigoats another type of mutant? I didn't think so. I mean, who would make a half-goat? Maybe…

"MAX!" Nudge screamed. I looked up just to see her running towards me.

"Hey, Nudge," I said calmly.

"What's a semigoat?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know," I answered.

"I mean, if we smell like goats, that means that we need to take showers, right? With, like, actual soap and shampoo and conditioner and stuff! Gosh I think we need to buy some. Wait don't hotels come with soap and shampoo and conditioner and other kinds of soap and lotion too? But since you have your Max Ride card, maybe we could mmmphh!"

Nudge looked at Angel murderously.

"Um, maybe," I said. I wasn't convinced though. What could a semi-goat be?

"Angel, are you sure she said semigoat? You could've heard wrong," I said.

"It was a semigoat!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Max," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," I laughed.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I heard a soft crackle behind me. I tensed. Something was behind me.

I whirled around, and slammed my fist into the thing's face. Unfortunately, that thing was Fang.

"God dammit," he muttered, trying to fix his broken nose.

"Oops," I said, laughing. Wow. We were one heck of a family, laughing at a broken nose.

"What did I miss?" he asked. He popped his nose back into place, and winced. It would be healed in a few hours.

"So, Angel and me met this girl Annabeth in the elevator, and she was talking to us and then Angel read her mind and she was like they smell like semigoats, both of them. And we were like what the heck do we smell bad or something because that's really rude to think that because we do not and I know that for a fact I mean you could smell me and I don't smell bad!" Nudge stopped to take a breath, and I quickly interrupted her.

"So, Angel wanted to know what a semigoat was. Any ideas?"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Half goat? Makes sense."

I shrugged.

He half-smiled at me, and I felt my heart melting. He was so hot…

"But how would they know?" Angel's voice snapped me back into reality. She had a finality to her tone that scared me.

After a pause, Nudge answered, "I don't know."

I shuffled my feet.

"We need to look into this," Fang said matter-of-factly.

"You're right," I answered. "Meanwhile, you all need to go to sleep. Off you go!"

"But I'm not sleepy," Nudge complained.

"Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Then go to sleep."

Nudge trudged off, but Angel stayed.

"You too," I said.

"Okay," she answered. But her expression was one of fear.

"What is it?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders. I glanced over at Fang, who was standing with concern in his eyes.

"There's a girl, and I can feel that she's there, but I can't read her mind. She's like, not human."

I froze.

**Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review!**

**Also, can you tell me if you want a pairing with Thalico and Niggy, or Thalia/Iggy and Nico/Nudge? Or another pairing? Thanks.**

**Hugs, Fang, and Nico,**

**Tammy3**


	3. 3 The Girl

**Sorry for the long wait... I've been on vacation. With no computer and minimal wifi... ~sigh~ **

**But I need to mention... WOW. Only 2 chapters and 14 reviews already? I feel really honored! That's why I typed up a kinda-long chapter. (I cut it shorter because I wanted to leave a kind-of cliffy.)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3 - The Girl. (Title fail)**

**Enjoy~**

**Annabeth POV**

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Aphrodite," I said for the 3rd time.

Thalia rolled her eyes. For the 3rd time.

"What IS this?" I exclaimed, pulling out a pair of - WHAT? A leather skirt that would barely cover my butt? I was NOT a stripper!

I threw them onto the ground on the large pile that had already formed.

"I. Am. Going. To -"

"We get it," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should wear that."

I shot him a look that said _You better hope you're being sarcastic or I will let you know what it's like to drown_.

"Yep, you should," Thalia agreed.

"Thalia! You traitor!" I exclaimed, furrowing my eyebrows.

She returned the look.

We both tried to look angry, but I guess my face looked as retardedly funny as hers, because after about 5 seconds, we were laughing.

Then I saw the next article of clothing, and I abruptly stopped.

Oh my goodness. What WAS that? It was light pink and lacy - Please give me a bucket so I can puke!

I picked it up with just two fingers. I had no idea what it was... until I saw the tag.

French lingerie.

Very funny, Aphrodite.

"Thalia, I think I'll be stealing your wardrobe," I said without looking at her.

"Nope!" came a high pitched voice that belonged to a person who I **tremendously despised **at the moment.

I whirled around to see her leaning against the wall.

"Aphrodite," I growled, restraining my urge to strangle her.

"Watch it," she said with a much more goddess-like voice. Her eyes, although preppy and filled with light, were aged and carried a powerful sort of aura.

"Annabeth, my dear, Percy and you make the perfect love story. So... Play along, alright?" Aphrodite smiled sweetly, but there definitely was a warning tone in her voice.

I exchanged a quick glance with Thalia, and I could see the apparent message in her eyes - _I hate her too, but if you don't want your life to be ruined forever, you should do what she says._

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"That's great!" Aphrodite exclaimed, clapping her arms together. "Oh yeah! Your friend Nico will be joining you shortly."

I frowned. Chiron hadn't allowed Nico to come with us, on the basis that he was too young to go to Las Vegas, and that he still needed to train.

Reading my mind AGAIN, Aphrodite explained, "I persuaded Chiron to let him go."

I had a feeling that by "persuaded," she meant either blackmailed or controlled.

"When will he get here?" Percy asked. He was glad to have another... Man-friend along.

"As soon as he finishes packing his bags. Which will be in about -" she looked at a white watch (covered in diamonds) on her wrist - "five minutes."

"So I take it that he'll be shadow traveling?" Percy asked out of curiosity.

"Duh," Aphrodite said, rolling her eyes.

"Cool," said Thalia nonchalantly.

"Well, then -"

I was interrupted by a loud crash. The hotel room door bust open. My stomach fell. I pictured hydras, draecaena (**A/N: The snake ladies? Spelling fail**), Skittles-stealing manticores (long story)...

But it was the cute little girl from the elevator. Ariel.

"THAT'S HER!" she screamed, pointing at Aphrodite. Okay. 1) How did she kick down the door? She was, like, 8 or 9. 2) How could she know that Aphrodite was in this room?

Then, a tall, blonde girl who looked about 17 sprinted into the room after Ariel.

"That's her!" Ariel shouted again, jumping up and down, still pointing at Aphrodite.

Everyone was still frozen. I saw my expression of shock mirrorred on Thalia and Percy's faces.

Aphrodite, on the other hand, was frozen too, but she looked...scared. As in afraid. Frightened. What was going on?

-(TRAVEL BACK IN TIME)-

**Max POV**

"Fang. Stay here," I ordered. "Make sure the kids are safe."

He looked reluctant, but he shrugged.

"Angel, where is she?" I demanded, whirling back around.

"Umm..." she said, biting on her lip. "It's kind of hard to sense her without reading her thoughts. But I can see her in the other girl's mind! The one who called us semigoats! Wait... she's... Nevermind. Umm..."

Angel looked a bit confused, and frowned.

"This way!" she suddenly exclaimed, and ran towards the elevators.

I followed her closely through the white corridor. Wow, I felt like I was running through the School.

We reached the huge, shiny elevator room, and Angel banged on the "down" button.

I paced around impatiently while we waited for the elevator. After about 30 seconds, we heard a loud _Ding! _and saw an elevator's doors opening.

We sprinted into it, and Angel pressed "29". The elevator doors closed WAY too slow.

I crossed my arms and stood impatiently, while Angel jumped up and down. Thank god their floor was only one floor below ours.

Whatever this girl was, I better be able to take her down.

That sounded wrong.

_Ding! _The elevator doors opened again, and Angel dashed out with me on her heels.

Dang, that girl ran fast! As in, almost faster than me! My little baby was growing up (:

We ran past a cleaning lady who waved her mop and yelled something in Spanish at us, plus a drunk girl who was throwing up all over another guy... her boyfriend, I assume.

"Here!" Angel suddenly shouted. I saw her turn right and kick down a door. Dramatic entrances for the win.

Dang, I had taught her well.

"THAT'S HER!" Angel screamed. I raced into the room after her. I saw Angel pointing at...

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Experience had taught me that extreme beauty should set off flashing red lights in my brain. And that annoying alarm sound that meant turn around, and you'll see an eraser holding a gun.

"That's her!" Angel shouted again.

**A/N: Bold = Angel, **Underline = Voice, _Italics = Max_

**Max!**

_Yeah, sweetie?_

**Okay. I STILL can't hear her thoughts. But, I can hear Annabeth's thoughts. She's thinking that the girl right there's name is Aphrodite and that she looks scared but she shouldn't look scared because she's usually all lovesick.**

_Wow..._

She is unlike any being you have ever encountered.

_Thanks, Voice. Great time to BE HELPFUL._

Of course, there was no response. No surprise there.

"Alright," I said authoratively.

All eyes turned from Angel to me.

**They don't know who you are. They're not with the School.**

_Mind blocks much?_

**They seem genuine enough.**

Dang, Angel's vocabulary was a lot better than mine. I heard her giggle in the back of my mind. I just barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Time to get to action.

"If you guys want to stay alive, you tell me what's going on."

I guess that came out a little harsher than it should've, but hey. I don't have a problem with being mean.

Suddenly, The Girl snapped out of her frozen state. I'm calling her The Girl from now on.

"No," she muttered under her breath. "Definitely not."

The girl that Angel had called Annabeth frowned, while the other girl and boy were still gaping at me. I tried not to roll my eyes at their confused expressions. I bet they've never seen anything weirder than a cockroach with 7 legs. (btw, they're supposed to have 6. If you didn't know that, that's sad. Even I, the book-retard Maximum Ride, knew that.)

"Tell them they'll never win," The Girl growled.

And with that, she vanished into thin air, leaving behind a strong scent of perfume.

**Alright. I TRIED to leave a cliffy. But it didn't really work quite that well... **

**Review! If this is bad, or if it's not going where you want it to go, you could LET ME KNOW. And i'll fix it! Voila! I should win a prize.**

**1) What should the pairings be? (With Thalia, Nico, Iggy, and Nudge)**

**2) If you would like to submit an OC, I'd be glad to add it into my story.**

**Now for the rambling:**

**So, guess where I have been for the past month?**

**What was that? No, I have not been partying with Oompa Loompas. I'm not that lucky. Or that short. **

**I was in China. And no, China is NOT North Korea! (Aww... I feel bad for North Korea. I mean, they're all communist and stuff, but Portugal did not need to beat them 7-0. That's bad sportsmanship at ya.) China is amazing. You should visit sometime (:**

**Who's watching the world cup? GO BRAZIL! So, I was talking to my friend, like "Aww, too bad China didn't get into the world cup." And she's like, "Well, Vietnam doesn't even have a team!" I couldn't stop laughing :P Oh yeah. And doesn't Kaka look like Michael Phelps? Seriously! Look at him! Michael Phelps is, like, his TWIN! Jaja... (mexican laugh ftw)**

**I have a question. Does anyone have the iTouch app called "Cydia"? Someone downloaded it onto my iTouch... and I can't figure what it does. All I know is that it makes my iTouch lag. So some help there would be nice.**

**I brought Nico into the story! Hooray! I know that I didn't do quite so well with this chapter... The conversations and interactions between people sucked. :'( **

**Hugs, Fang, and Nico,**

**Tammy**


	4. 4 Awkward Moments

**Yay! New chapter in Nico's POV!**

**I can't believe I have 22 reviews already! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed. It really means a lot to me!**

**This chapter was kind of sketchy... I'm not too good with making awkward moments.**

**I don't own MR or PJO.**

**Enjoy! Chapter 4 - Awkward Moments**

**Nico POV**

"What. The. Hell?" I said.

Three people that I'd never seen before looked like they were about to kill Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

At my arrival, it seemed like they all snapped out of their glare/stare/frown fight.

Well, actually, they all turned on me.

I took a step back, and held my hands up.

Still, no one said anything. Wow. This was probably the most awkward situation in the entire universe.

Finally, I broke the awkward silence and demanded, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! You just appeared out of thin air!" one of the 3 strangers snapped back. She was tall, and looked like she could beat up Chuck Norris. Alright, maybe not quite, but you get my point, right?

"Um…?" was all I could get out in response. Don't tell anyone, but I was scared of her.

The other two strangers were still staring at me. One was a little girl who looked like one of those creepy life-sized dolls. The other guy was like… a larger sized me.

That sounded wrong.

"Actually," Thalia said, getting everyone's attention off of me. "We should be asking you. You just kicked down our door and ran into our hotel room."

Annabeth and Percy nodded in a 'listen to her!' kind of way.

"Who was that girl?" the creepy doll girl said. I nearly jumped back at her voice. It was menacing, controlling, creepy – not the kind of voice you'd expect to come out of that body.

_Stop calling me the creepy doll girl._

It was her voice – the little girl's voice, in my head. In my head! What the freaking hell? Something was wrong with these people. Seriously wrong.

I was so confused.

"Um," Annabeth said. She seemed to be having a mental debate. "I guess we should tell you."

"From the beginning," Percy added, flashing a quick look at her.

And I was still standing here, confused as ever.

"But first, let us introduce ourselves," Annabeth said matter-of-factly. "I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, Thalia, Nico."

Well, at least they noticed that I was there.

"We already met Ariel," she said, smiling sweetly at the little girl, whose name was apparently Ariel. How can you smile sweetly at someone who just talked to you the same way Hitler talked to Jews? That was the weirdest comparison ever.

We all looked expectantly at the other two.

"I'm Max," the tall girl said. From the way that she talked, you could tell that she was a leader, and that she was tough. It was refreshing to see a girl who was tough, unlike those frail bitches from… Nevermind.

"Nick," said the future me, nodding at us, then looking away. I was expecting him to say "Nico" :P

"So, does anyone feel like telling me what's going on?" I said for the… third time, I think?

And of course, everyone ignored me. Again.

Suddenly, Ariel looked confused, and then angry. "Fuck," she muttered, earning glares from Max and Nick.

That was an interesting group of kids. Almost as interesting as us.

And then, suddenly, Max's eyes widened, and she turned around, dragging Ariel and Nick out. At the last moment, she turned around to face us, and snarled, "Stay here."

Then they were gone.

"Um," Percy said, after about a minute's pause.

"Will. Someone. Tell. Me. What. Happened?" I demanded.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Fine, dead boy. Aphrodite comes in here because of that." She pointed to a pile of clothes on the floor that I hadn't noticed. "Then those kids kick down our door, the creepy little girl points at Aphrodite and yells 'That's her!' And Aphrodite looked scared. Like, mortal fear."

Thalia paused to think, and shook her head.

"And then Aphrodite said, 'Tell them they'll never win.' And then she disappeared."

"That was so strange," Annabeth said. "I mean, you always think that Aphrodite is, like, a dumb blonde."

"Not literally!" she quickly added, looking up.

"The little girl, Ariel… she talked in my mind," I said softly. "Her voice was in my head."

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia all frowned – whether in disbelief or confusion, I couldn't tell.

"You know what this means?" Thalia said. "We're not done saving the world."

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! **

**I'm not sure exactly where I want this story to go yet - I have some ideas sorted out, but the most is just goo.**

**So, if you have a suggestion, it would be really really helpful!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Love, Fang, and Nico,**

**Tammy**


	5. 5 Shadows

**Hello. *holds up shield to avoid knives***

**I know that you guys don't want to read one of those really long apology and excuse A/N's, so I'm not going to write one.**

**Fang2: Because you have no emotions.**

**Me: Hey! I cried during Finding Nemo! All 60-ish times I watched it!**

**Fang2:...**

**Me: Oh yeah! I cloned Fang. So here I bring you... Fang2!**

**Fang2:...**

**Me: He's my evil apprentice. He's also a Fang wannabe.**

**Fang2: Am not!**

**Me: Hmmph. You're more like Nudge than Fang. And now you're trying to be all cool... Not working, kiddo.**

**Fang2: -mopes-**

**Me: Alright, here's a better solution: Help me! When we take over the world, everyone will worship you no matter what!**

**Fang2: Hm... Okay. -evil smile-**

**Me: Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Fang2: Disclaimer, dude. Disclaimer.**

**Me: Ugh! You Fang wannabe! 'Dude'? Seriously? Anyways. I don't own MR or PJO. But I will when I take over the world!**

**Fang2: When WE take over the world.**

**Me: Finally... here is the chapter! The unknown person is an OC, submitted by XxBlackEaglexX. Thanks for the idea! I'm keeping the appearance and such, but I'm going to kind of twist a bit. You'll see!**

**-(chapter starts here)-**

**Unknown Person POV**

Pain. That was the only thing that registered.

The searing pain that was digging into my flesh, ripping me apart at the seams.

It felt like… Nothing that I could describe.

What – What happened? Why was I here?

There wasn't a single memory I could pull to the surface.

Did I die and go to hell?

The pain was unbearable.

"Move it, you mongrel!" a voice yelled. Without even thinking, I knew it was directed at me. And I knew I had to obey. There was no other option but to obey.

But… I couldn't move! I couldn't find my body. I tried to kick my legs, wiggle my fingers – nothing.

"I said MOVE IT!" the voice screeched once again.

Body… Body, please move. PLEASE! You have to move! You have to –

Yes. I felt the control rush back into head, then my torso, then my arms, then my legs.

Slowly, stiffly, I opened my eyes. I saw the face of the trainer leering down at me.

No. He was disappointed. I made him disappointed. I felt a wave of shame involuntarily wash over me. I'd never questioned these emotions – my fear and loyalty towards him. They were simply there. Just like I knew that I used my legs to walk, I knew that I had to listen to him.

"Get up!" he snapped, seeing that I was conscious.

I tried to clamber to my feet as fast as possible, ignoring the searing pain that burned worse than ever.

His eyes ran down my body, then he _tsk_-ed.

"You better not make me do that to you again," he growled, waving his whip threateningly. Then he turned and left.

I looked down at my body, and realized that my clothes were all lying in tatters on the ground. My entire body was covered in deep cuts that were clearly made by his whip. They still stung from the salt water that had been poured onto me.

I hung my head. Last night, my wing had gotten a horrible cramp, and I had crashed into the audience.

This was my punishment.

**Max POV**

"FUCK!" Angel screamed.

Note to self: Watch your language.

I glared at her. She better have a really, really good reason for saying that. Because if she didn't…

_Nudge, Gaz, and Ig are in trouble_.

_Erasers._

That set me off. I grabbed Fang's arm with one hand, and Angel's with the other, and pulled them out.

Right before I dashed out into the hall, I turned around and snarled, "Stay here," at our hostages.

Yes, they were our hostages. Why? Because I said so.

Anyhow…

We sprinteded towards the elevators, knowing that it would be less conspicuous than crashing through the windows.

Erasers? Seriously? In Vegas?

**They're not real Erasers. I can't read their minds. But according to Iggy, they're not Flyboys.**

That was weird. But, of course, the school was always coming up with weird new experiments.

Could my flock stand their ground? How many were there? Hopefully they would be able to survive until Fang, Angel, and I got there.

**Sorry! I can't tell how many there are! They're in the hallway, according to Iggy! He says there's about 10… Oh my god! They just kicked down Ig and Gaz's door! And Nudge's too!**

I reached the elevators first, and I slammed the up button.

Oh my motherfnicking god. All the elevators were on the first floor.

I whirled around in panic.

Ig, Gaz, and Nudge needed to fly out the window! There was no way they could beat 10 freaking erasers!

**I'll tell them.**

Another one of the many times Angel's telepathic powers were useful.

Then suddenly, instead of words, Angel shot a really strong dose of shock and fear into my mind. I turned to see her eyes wide, at whatever she was seeing. No. Somebody had to be – No! They couldn't be –

A scream sliced through the air, hitting me like a slap in the face.

Nudge.

I turned toward the nearest window (which, by the way, was not open), and was about to dash towards it when a different voice filled the air.

"GO BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD, YOU STUPID WOLFIE!" Some guy's voice that I didn't recognize.

I frowned.

My life was getting really weird, really fast.

**Okay, yes. That was a short chapter.**

**Please GIVE ME IDEAS! Reviews = quicker updates!**

**Should I bring a celebrity into the picture? (I can imagine - Nudge: OMG! LADY GAGA CONCERT! *gets tickets illegally* Max: Fine...)**

**Should someone get drunk? **

**Should they get fake ID's and go watch a topless show? (Iggy: WHY THE FNICK ARE THERE NO WHITE LIGHTS BEHIND THE STRIPPERS?)**

**Do you want more action? (Max: *punches Eraser in the face* I like to kill people... Hm. Everyone's dead. Wait... Oo! *turns to me*)**

**Fang2: I want Max2.**

**Me: ...**

**Hugs, Fang, and Nico**

**Tammy **


	6. 6 Sorting it out

**Me: Max2? Why? The real Max too good for you?**

**Fang2: *looks at feet* yeah.**

**Me: Alright, Fang. First things first. NEVER admit defeat.**

**Fang2: Stop calling me Fang, alright?**

**Me: Why not? You want to be Fang.**

**Fang2: Do not!**

**Me: Alright, Fang 2. You - **

**Fang2: Don't call me Fang 2!**

**Me: Don't interrupt me. Anyways, I was saying... You'll never be the real Fang because he does NOT have a crush on Miley Cyrus, he is NOT going to a boarding school, and most of all, he does NOT have Justin Bieber on his iPod! Even though he was humming "Baby" in his sleep!**

**Fang2: Come ON! I was kidding about Miley Cyrus! I swear that was a joke!**

**Me: Yeah right.**

**Fang2: Seriously! And who says I'm going to a boarding school?**

**Me: I'm bringing you with me, duh.**

**Fang2: *facepalm* NOOOO!**

**Me: Anyways. On with the story!**

**Fang2: And he definitely DOES have Justin Bieber on his iPod!**

**Me: ON. WITH. THE. STORY.**

**Fang2: You forgot something again, dude.**

**Me: GAHH! Stop saying "dude"! And I didn't forget anything, Fang TWO.**

**Fang2: She doesn't own MR or PJO.**

**Me: Yes I do! Now shut up. *closes suitcase***

**Fang2: *muffled* LET ME OUT!**

**Me: *smirks* On with the chapter, my people.**

(TIME BREAK FROM LAST CHAPTER)

**Max POV**

"So, let me get this straight. A bunch of gigangic dog-looking things came in, started attacking you. Then, a random guy appeared out of nowhere and opened a hole in the floor and all the gigantic dogs fell through."

Nudge and Gazzy both nodded vigorously.

"I saw it too!" Iggy said.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig," I said. Would he ever grow up?

All in all, they were okay. Angel swears that they were telling the truth, but… seriously? Itex was getting carried away a little too much.

They did practically own the entire world… but teleporting dudes and secret compartments in buildings? Whoa. Someone was reading too much science fiction. And for goodness sakes, we were taking a break. Itex was EVERYWHERE!

"Maybe our hostages know something," I said absent-mindedly.

"And…" Angel said, a grin creeping onto her face. "They're coming in 5…"

"Why does no one stay put?" I muttered.

"4… 3…"

I rolled my eyes.

"2…"

"ONE!" Angel screamed at the same time that all our… er… hostages, and some other guy all burst into the room.

And get this – they were holding SWORDS! Yes, I said swords! You know, the dorky sharp sticks that knights used to hold? Yeah. Those.

We, of course, being the cool mutants that we were, just acted total collected, raising our eyebrows at the hostages.

"Max! That's the guy!" Nudge yelled, pointing at no other than mini-Fang.

Alright. First things first. This kid looked even more emo than Fang. Now that's an accomplishment.

"What guy?" I asked stupidly.

"The guy who appeared out of nowhere!" she screamed. "He appeared at the same time that I , like, kicked one of those huge dog looking things in the chest right? But nothing happened it made a weird sound like it was laughing. Did you know that dogs can laugh? Yeah, me neither! I heard that dogs can sneeze too but I highly doubt it… maybe we should try with total? I wonder how Total's doing. He is SOO in love with Akila just like you and Fang are –,"

"Nudge." Goodness! She was going to scare away the hostages! They were already standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry," she said, looking at her feet.

I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah. Back to the situation.

"So," I said casually, raising an eyebrow at our dear hostages. "What brings you here this fine evening?"

I saw Fang smirking at me. What? I like saying "the fine evening"! It sounds… er… catchy?

**I don't get anything that they're thinking! Annabeth's thinking too fast! Something about semigoats again! And, um, architecture, thorns, and ... skittles? MAX!**

_Anything suspicious?_

**From their thoughts, they're not with Itex. They seem human. And I don't think they have mind blocks. I can access their entire brains. Whoa! That Grover kid's thinking about fake feet.**

Well, those kids had some explaining to do.

One kid… Percy, I think? Was looking at Annabeth, and they were doing one of those expression-conversations that me and Fang are experts at.

"Okay, you guys come with us, we need to –," Annabeth started.

"Nice try. We totally haven't heard that one before," I said sarcastically, cutting her off. The rest of the flock rolled their eyes in agreement. "We're staying here. You, on the other hand, have some serious explaining to do," I snapped, giving them my signature Max glare.

**Fang thinks you look cute.**

_Sexist pig_. But, inwardly, I was glad.

Maximum, be careful.

I rolled my eyes. Well, thanks soo much, Captain Obvious!

**Unknown POV**

**(A/N: Yes, this IS poetry. But it's part of the story too.)**

Pain was everything, the only thing.

Pain was the joy, Pain was the fear.

Pain was the punishment, Pain was the reward.

But today, I was reborn anew.

With a new reason to live: Fire.

Pain is only the background now.

The flame is a burning light

Warming me from my skin

To my soul. Yesterday,

I was melted wax, glued to life,

Melted by pain. But now,

I'm the fire, the powerful fire.

There is no more pain now;

The flame is eternal life.

It is raw power, thriving, burning

Within my body, from the inside out.

It was bliss.

**Please comment on this chapter, especially my poetry. (It was one of my crappy works.)**

**Look, guys. I'm tired of people storyalert-ing and favoritestory-ing without reviewing. It's annoying.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Hugs, Fang, and Nico,**

**Tammy**

**Fang2: *muffled* I WEAR, IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR FACE!**

**Me: Yeah, good luck with that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. This took WAY too long to update. See, I couldn't get this chapter and the next one right! But I think it's good enough now. (:**

**So, I FINALLY read Diary of a Lovesick Mutant. Yeah, I'm slow, huh? Lol. The best parts in that story were Iggy's sex jokes.**

**Fang2: Liar. You weren't writing. You were on Facebook.**

**Me: Uh... *closes tab* No I wasn't! *****deletes history* ****Pshaw Facebook is lame! **

**Fang2: *Facepalm***

**Me: I don't own MR. Or PJO.**

**X_x_-Chapter 7- The Hercules Movie!-_x_X**

**Max POV**

They were, of course, taken back. It was so weird – I mean, after getting a million of their minions killed, hadn't Itex realized that we weren't going to smile sweetly and let them experiment on us?

And… that is why they were RETARDED. I guess scientists with PhD's still had no common sense.

Percy and Annabeth both nodded, and glanced at Thalia, who looked bored, then mini-Fang, and new kid, who both nodded. Looked like they had a pretty good communication system, just like my flock.

"Okay," Annabeth sighed, turning back to us. "You know about Greek mythology, right?"

"Uhh… Greek what?" I said. The only thing I knew about Greek was that "Omega" was part of that language. I saw my own confused expression mirrored on all the other flock member's faces.

"Mythology," Annabeth repeated.

"Nope. Definitely not. We've only been to school a total of… how long. 2 weeks?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Idiots," muttered Thalia. I don't think I should've heard that, but I did anyways.

"I may be an idiot, but I could kick your ass!" I snapped back at her.

And guess what she did? She ROLLED HER EYES. She freaking ROLLED HER EYES! No one does that to me and survives. I growled at her, giving her an extra dose of Max glare. I forgot about everything that was going on, and prepared to spring at her.

No.

Wow, Voice! But I still stopped. When the Voice says something that doesn't sound like Confucius, then it's usually a good idea to listen.

I straightened out, still glaring at Thalia. The worst thing was that her glare was just as strong as mine. I could've sworn that there was electricity crackling in her electric blue eyes. All the eyeliner just made it worse.

Focus.

"So… you don't know what mythology is?" Annabeth said. My eyes flashed quickly to the rest of the kids. Thalia was still glaring at me, mini-Fang was looking emo, Percy was staring at the bathroom, and the other guy was eating… a tin can? Okay…

"Nope," I responded, popping the 'p'. "And I really don't care."

Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance. All the kids looked up nervously.

What was with them? Were they, like, cloud worshippers or something?

"Don't say that," Thalia growled menacingly.

I rolled my eyes. "And why not?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "How should I explain this?" she muttered. She looked at the tin-can kid expectantly.

**Max! I know what mythology is now!**

See? This is why having a mind-reader around is handy.

**Aww… You love me so much. Anyways, remember those weird statues of guys with beards wearing statues?**

Don't remind me. We've had some… er… bad memories at a museum. That involved an improvised flamethrower (Gazzy + a match, don't ask) and a lot of rocks.

"So, mythology are those huge statue dudes in the museums?" I asked.

"Um, kind of?" said Percy, scratching his head. "You guys are almost as clueless as me." He gave a lop-sided smile that was – I hate to admit it – cute.

**Oooo… I'm telling Fang!**

_Oh my god if you do that, I will kill you, bring you back to life, and kill you again._

**Just kidding, Max! I wouldn't do that! You and Fang are too adorable.**

"I think I'll try to explain this," said Percy. "Watch."

He showed us his sword (I still think it's dorky. Just saying) then he clicked the end, and – get this – it turned into a pen! Of course, after seeing men morph into wolves, it wasn't very impressive.

"I'm really impressed," I said sarcastically.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Told you your sword sucks, seaweed brain."

Ugh! That girl was just so… so ME! And trust me, that doesn't fly well with you after you've had evil clones.

"Don't make me," he said, with a really bad attempt at a scary tone.

"Wuss," Thalia muttered.

"ANYWAYS," Annabeth said, turning back to us.

"So, Greek mythology are stories," Annabeth started. "You must have heard some before. They're about gods, goddesses, heroes, monsters, and much more."

"Ohh!" Gazzy said. "Like the Hercules movie?"

Percy grinned. "Yeah."

"So you're saying that Hercules is real?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Annabeth said, her eyes lighting up.

**Max, I don't know about Annabeth. I can only read snippets of her thoughts. Her brain works uber-fast.**

_Like robot-fast? _Wait. Do robots have brains? Based on our experiences, I think not.

**Umm… No. She's not a robot. And robots don't have brains.**

"Hercules is real." I repeated.

All of them nodded. Tin-can dude finished his tin can!

"That would be soo cool!" Nudge said. "I mean, like, imagine if I was Hercules! Well, I'd be a guy but that's not important. Anyways, I would be really strong! Like, stronger than we already are too and then I could like throw rocks and kill people with them. Just kidding I would never kill anyone who was innocent! But I would kill erasers. I wonder how many –,"

"Nudge," I said.

"Sorry!"

But still… What the heck? Were these people crazy or something? Hercules was a stupid Disney cartoon!

I started laughing. "Seriously? And I thought we were crazy!"

I was waiting for someone to say "just kidding!" or start laughing, but the other kids just glared at me, and my flock looked confused. ~sigh~

And this is where things get messed up. And this "messed up" is coming from a mutant. With wings.

I was struck by lightening.

You heard that right – struck by lightening.

Even invincible Maximum Ride can get zapped, it seems.

Anyways, a bolt of electricity hit me square in the chest from the sky. I was thrown backwards into the wall, my hair sizzling. My entire body was in excruciating pain, both from the electric shock that would've killed a human, and the impact of hitting the wall. I crumpled onto the ground.

My mind was jumbled up, unable to register more than the pain.

"What the hell?" said Iggy. "Did someone just get struck by lightening?"

I tried to say "Me, you idiot!" but it came out more like "Mmbg yidmm."

"Oops," Thalia whispered.

**Percy POV**

The thing about being a Big Three kid is that your powers can go kind of … overboard sometimes. When you get mad, it's really, really hard to control your powers. Kind of like trying not to move while someone tickles your feet.

But I knew that these kids were really powerful, too. Grover had taught me to recognize demigods, but I wasn't sure about this group. Their power wasn't like something I could sense. It wasn't like a hunch. I could actually feel it. Don't ask me how, it's just some weird voodoo demigod thing, probably.

"That was you?" Mr. Emo hissed at Thalia.

"Sorry," said Thalia, even though she didn't sound sorry at all. Obviously, she and Max already hated each other. "Now you believe us, don't you?"

And that's when Max stood up. Thalia frowned. I knew why – that kind of shock that would've killed a human, and at least would've knocked out a demigod or monster.

"That was YOU?" Max snarled. She looked like crap, really. Kind of reminded me of May Castellan. Her hair was crackling with electricity, and her skin was bright red and smoldering. But the glare in her eyes was still scary. Not, like, glowing-green-eyes scary, but like oh-crap-I'm-about-to-get-my-ass-kicked kind of scary. Mr. Emo tried to hold her back, but she shook him off.

And then she did what any insane angry person would do – she charged Thalia.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Everyone wanted a fight scene... guess what next chapter is going to be?(:**

**Fang2: It's going to be all about me, right?**

**Me: Of course.**

**Fang2: YAY! *starts singing Nobody's Perfect***

**Me: *angry sigh* Those scientists suck at cloning. Seriously.**

**Oh yeah! Does anyone want to recommend some good music? I'm getting a little sick of mainstream. I like rock, alternative, upbeat country, ... anything good(:**

**Love, Fang, and Nico,**

**Tammy**


	8. 8 FIGHT

So, guess what? I haven't updated in forever. But thanks so much for sticking with this story. I owe you guys so much.

And oh yeah, I don't own MR or PJO.

**Percy POV**

Have you ever experienced chaos? That state of mind when you somehow notice everything that's going on, but none of it's making any sense at all, and the only thing keeping you alive is your instant reflexes?

Well whatever your experience is, it could probably be considered calm compared to what happened next.

So, Max ran at Thalia. Thalia, being her cocky self, stood there like she ruled the world. But Max was fast. Like, inhumanely fast. Max aimed punch at Thalia's face. Thalia dodged easily, but Max was expecting it. She didn't put any of her weight into the first punch; instead, she aimed her foot at Thalia's moving leg, and I heard a faint _crack _as the tip of Max's foot collided with Thalia's kneecap. Thalia winced, but didn't seem to be injured. But I think that was when she realized that Max was a real opponent. She released her shield, Aegis, and held it in Max's face.

Okay. One thing I need to clarify: Aegis's power stalled monsters, demigods, even some gods.

But Max didn't even flinch.

"Beautiful self-portrait you got there," she snarled, then skillfully jumped around the shield, whirling around for a roundhouse kick aimed straight at the shock on Thalia's face…

When the world exploded. Not literally (I hope), but that's exactly what it felt like. All the windows of the hotel room shattered, the ground shook, and the walls trembled. I was thrown onto the ground. Oh god, I thought. If Zeus and Hades were having another stupid fight about who could throw the most cars into the air at the same time…

But no, that would be great news compared to what happened next. I heard a chorus of animal snarls and growls all around me. Monsters. Still shaken by the impact of hitting the ground, I looked up groggily, blinking to set my vision straight. Gruesome, wolf-like creatures with wings poured into the hotel room. Oh hell no. I was on vacation.

Painfully, I forced myself up and uncapped Riptide.

Thank god for my ADHD. Without thinking, I let my instincts take over and rushed into combat.

I held Riptide out and spun in a quick circle, running it through a monster's torso. I turned back around, ready to fight, when suddenly a monster grabbed me from behind. I whirled around to see that it was the same one that I thought I had just killed. I jabbed Riptide into its midsection, but it seemed to have no effect. It went straight through him.

"They're mortal!" Annabeth screamed. Her voice was clouded with rage, confusion, and fear.

The monster swiped at me with his arm, and my face barely avoided being shredded.

Pause. You're thinking, "What about your invincibility?" right? I never really explained this properly. Well, the thing is, monsters don't just bounce off of me. Celestial bronze, yes. But not monsters. There's still an impact when they hit, and even though it won't kill me, it'll still send me stumbling back. Think of it like a bulletproof vest. You still feel the impact of the bullet, it just doesn't penetrate your skin.

It aimed a kick at my stomach, which I sidestepped. Before it could jab out in another punch, I swerved to the back of it. How was I supposed to fight this thing? Thankfully, they were slow and clumsy. But still, they were strong. One hit, and I was surely knocked out. Or at least knocked out the window.

And there were so many of them. I couldn't see a way out without a weapon. Well, maybe –

Another voice suddenly screamed, cutting off my chain of thought. It was weird, for some reason that I couldn't place.

Suddenly, a monster flew through the air next to me and crashed into another monster, knocking them both out the window.

I whirled around just in time to see Max finish her roundhouse kick. My mouth nearly dropped open. The ability to kick one of those monsters that far, out the window, was something that even Clarisse would admire. And trust me, that's saying something.

I realized then why the scream had been wrong. It had been annoyed, not mortally terrified like a normal person's would be.

Okay. These kids were definitely not human.

Max made eye contact with me, then glanced behind me, with a clear warning in her eyes. I didn't think.

I turned just in time to see a monster charging at me. I side stepped easily. It felt like I was bullfighting.

And I was wearing a red shirt too. Wow. Life just works itself out sometimes, doesn't it?

And then another wave came rushing in through the window, a great deal of them charging at me, and the snarky idiot that talks in my head shut up.

Nico was dodging around the monsters pretty easily, and I could see him flickering in and out of the shadows. But he kept glaring at the floor, probably trying to make it open and swallow up all the monsters, the same way he had earlier. Or, at least, he said he had.

It was strange that he hadn't yet – lately, he'd been working on controlling and using all his powers. He should've been able to.

I dodged blows, kicked and punched, and I knocked out a fair bit of the monsters. But there were still more.

Of course, I could use water. There was a bathroom directly behind me. But I don't think Chiron would approve of another "vacation" again if I destroyed the entire city of Las Vegas.

For a second, the monsters around me were all either knocked out or distracted, and I had an opportunity to check up on the other people. I saw the little girl, Ariel, first. She was staring intensely at random monsters, and they would suddenly drop dead. The ones that got close enough to fight hand-to-hand were quickly beaten. Max and Fang were fighting back to back, and no monster could get close to them. It was hypnotizing to watch – the way their movements synchronized together without them even noticing.

And then, I heard a scream that made my blood run cold and my heart stop bleeding.

Annabeth.

It was an earsplitting shriek of pain that nearly knocked me to the ground. I felt like rubber.

I saw it. A monster, holding her arm, twisting it the wrong way. Her face was contorted in pain, and I could feel it myself.

The monster had the cruelest smile I had ever seen on his face.

Screw the city. Screw the world. In fact, Annabeth _was _the world. It wasn't an option.

At once, I pulled on all the water from the bathroom. The familiar tugging feeling ignited in my gut.

The water rushed out of the toilet, the sink, the shower, creating a horrendous crash as glass, ceramic, and marble shattered and crashed to the ground.

The angry storm of water ripped the monster from Annabeth, tore off its wings, and threw it out the window.

As I saw Annabeth pull away, unhurt, I felt my heart releasing a breath I hadn't even realized it had been holding.

The world was okay.

Well, I'd already killed one monster with water. Wouldn't hurt to kill all the rest too, right? I'd practiced my powers with water a lot over the summer, so I wasn't afraid to let loose. The pipes broke. Water shot from the bathroom, out of the ceiling and the floor. The water swirled around me, in tiny droplets, almost like each molecule was magnetically drawn to me. It was the coolest feeling ever. The monsters, obviously, weren't very good with water. They cringed away from it, trying to get away. Bingo. I set the water at them, blasting them into the air, then out of the window. (A/N: like how he punches luke with water in the movie)

Wow. That was easy.

**I've had that saved on my computer for 2 months now, and I haven't posted it... *ducks to avoid helicopter contraption made of sporks, a pillow, and bacon*  
Shout out to Curlylocks4232 for recommending All Time Low to me. Their music has officially changed my life 3**

**Love, Fang, and Nico,**

**Tammy **


	9. 9 Flush

WHAT THE FNICK. This was supposed to be uploaded two days ago. Then, THE INTERNET BROKE. I am so upset. But anyways…

If you're still following this story, you're probably stupid. I might be the most irresponsible, despicable fanfiction writer that's ever existed. But I love you, I love you, so much with all my heart. I will never be able to thank you enough for staying with me.

Wow. I have over 100 reviews. That's amazing, guys. Honestly, I never expected anywhere close to this much feedback on my story. Thank you so, so, so much.

And here goes…

**Fang POV**

I've been through a lot of crap. I've been to a Justin Bieber concert. I've eaten half a cockroach. (A/N: Diary of a Lovesick Mutant? Yes? Haha) Heck, I grew up in a cage.

But never, never before have I ever been drenched by a hundred tons of toilet water.

And trust me, I wish I could still say that.

Worst of all, I looked up to see that Percy kid staring at Max – yes, _my _Max – with a triumphant grin on his face, completely dry.

I glared at him, trying to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

See, this is why Max was the leader. It was her job to think things like "He can control water! We have to be careful" or "Yay, the erasers are gone."

Me? Nope. It took every single ounce of concentration and effort I had in me to keep me from running over and ripping Percy's stupid little head off. So much that for a few seconds, I didn't notice Iggy lying face down on the floor, not moving. Or Gazzy's absence.

But by then, Max was already crouched on the floor beside Iggy, her eyes darting about suspiciously, daring anyone to move. Angel's eyebrows furrowed, obviously trying to concentrate as she had a mental conversation with Max.

"HOLY CRAP!" Gazzy's voice suddenly screamed from outside. Relief flooded my body. He was okay. The sound of police sirens drifted up, just like after every exciting scene in action movies.

**U and A out the window when Max gives the signal. **

Sometimes, Angel's abilities really did come in handy.

**Thanks.**

I rolled my eyes internally.

"Gazzy!" Max exclaimed. "What's going on?"

I saw his wings first as he lifted himself up through the air. His light brown feathers fluttered in the nighttime Las Vegas breeze, and I felt suddenly the glory of the night. Oh god that just made me sound absolutely like a prepubescent girl, erase it from your memory.

Well, the little smirk finally fell off Percy's face as, having seen Gazzy's wings, the mouths of him and his friends dropped open.

"Well," Gazzy said, landing inside with obvious sass, beaming at the other kids, frozen in shock. "If you didn't notice, a lot of toilet water kind of just owned all of us." He stood up triumphantly as he shook the water out of his hair. "The police are outside, too."

And then the black haired girl – the hot one, oh god I hope Angel wasn't in my head – who had challenged Max snapped back to life. She stood up from her crouch in the corner and walked quickly, with a worried look on her face, to the window. Looking down, she bit her lip and then snapped her fingers.

"There is no damage to this building or the street. There has only been a car accident." She snapped again, and then thunder rumbled above.

Then, something in the air seemed to change almost – like the humidity. I don't know. I looked over at Max, who was still hunched over Iggy's unconscious body. Our eyes met, and I knew that she had felt it too.

Something was seriously weird about these kids. Even though they carried around swords, we had to be careful.

I quickly glanced around, doing a 360. Annabeth was looking at Thalia with knowing eyes, Percy was still gawking at Gazzy's wings, Grover was clutching onto a potted plant in the corner as if for dear life (I was a little confused by that one) and mini-me had disappeared.

Uh-oh, that was not a good sign. See, in my line of experience, if someone disappears, they're coming back. With a vengeance and a machete. Or a gun. Or a... Okay, I think you get the point.

"Fang, carry Iggy. U and A on three," Max whispered so that they other kids couldn't hear, but the flock could all hear clearly. I tensed, preparing to lunge at Iggy, pick him up, and leap into the –

"SHIT!" someone screamed. We all whirled around to see that mini-me had come out of the shadows – like, legitimately materialized from the shadows in the corner. I wasn't impressed, obviously, I mean, I could fly, but I was mind blown. Okay, maybe I was a little impressed. But still.

"The underworld's a complete mess," he panted, eyes flicking about. "There are mortals at the entrance, I'm not sure what they're doing, but they can see through the mist and they can kill monsters."

"Are you kidding me?" Percy exclaimed, irritation written all over his face. "We're on freaking vacation."

Thunder rumbled again. Something about these kids and thunder – I wasn't just wary, I was legitimately freaked out.

I realized that I was still tensed, waiting for Max's command, but escape seemed to have already totally left her mind. She walked menacingly over to mini-me.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded in a low voice, the kind that scared even me. And damn did she have a nice –

**Fang! Gosh watch your thoughts! Kids over here!**

I gave Angel a look. I felt kind of bad for her, having to experience everything that goes through a teenage bird-kid's brain.

I expected a witty remark from her, but her eyebrows creased into a frown and her eyes glossed completely over. I could tell by the way that Max suddenly twitched that she was having a mental conversation with Angel.

"What do you mean?" Mini-me said, looking up at Max, not cringing at all under her glare. That really annoyed me for some reason.

"I mean, what's this underworld? What's that code for, your new little lab?" Max snarled.

"What?" Mini-me looked around at his friends, and then back to Max. "I thought we already explained to you."

Max leaned back again, crossing her arms, smirking. "So, you're going to go with the Hercules thing again? Nice try, emo."

His eyes flared a bit at the word "emo," but then he returned to the apathetically depressed face he had been wearing.

"Look Max," Annabeth suddenly said, surprisingly gentle.

Max turned slowly and warily to look at her.

Annabeth continued, "I don't know what you've been through, but it's obviously been a lot. And I can tell that you guys are all really powerful. But please, we can't fight. We've been fighting to save the world and all mortals, and I'm getting the feeling that you have too. So please, let us explain ourselves to each other."

Max's frown twitched a tiny bit, and then her eyes glazed over. My eyes drifted back to Angel, whose eyes were closed in concentration. Gazzy was sitting next to a still-unconscious Iggy, looking concerned and amused at once. Nudge was lying on her stomach on the bed, eyes directed at mini-me, biting her lip.

"We'll hear you out," Angel suddenly commanded, her eyes flying open.

"Thank gods, someone with a freaking brain," Thalia grumbled, probably thinking that no one could hear her.

"Thank you," said Annabeth politely, ignoring Thalia.

"You go first," said Max, her eyes sparkling, clearly testing them.

"As we already said, Greek mythology is real. Okay?" Thalia suddenly said from her seat in the corner, speaking slowly as if Max was retarded.

"Aww, you have a speech impediment too?" said Max in a sarcastically sweet voice. "What a little bundle of sunshine."

Before Thalia could retort, Percy quickly interrupted her. "Anyways, Kronos the Titan, tried to rise again a while ago. He almost succeeded, but we defeated him and threw him back into Tartarus. It didn't happen that easily or smoothly, but that's the story in a nutshell."

They all looked expectantly at us, while we looked dumbly back at them.

"Wait one sec there. Can you explain that?" Nudge said, breaking the silence. Actually, it was pretty strange that she hadn't said anything so far. "What are Titans? Are they like gods? But isn't that like a football team or something? I mean, I don't really care about football but I just hear about them, you know? Wait, if they're like gods, how do you kill them? You can't kill a god, can you? Or maybe you can, well you say you did, but how did that –"

"We're not schooled," I cut her off.

Annabeth let out a nervous laugh. "Well, the gods aren't really solid beings, you know? They're more like spirits, but they do sort of have a body… It's complicated. The Titans are kind of like gods, but they're bigger. And they used to rule the world. They were violent and despised humans, and life was really horrible for mortals. Kronos was the king of the titans. He ate all his sons – this is really weird, I know – to make sure that they didn't rebel."

"And then," Percy continued, apparently really eager to tell the story, "Kronos' wife felt bad for Zeus when he was born, so she hid and raised Zeus without Kronos knowing. Then, when Zeus was old enough, he came back, killed Kronos, and freed all his brothers and sisters from Kronos' stomach."

Max and I exchanged a look that said "what the hell."

"Kronos has been trying to get his power back ever since, and he almost succeeded a few weeks ago, but we defeated him," Annabeth finished.

"Are you serious?" Gazzy exclaimed, practically glowing with excitement.

"Gazzy, do you think they're serious?" Max said, raising her eyebrows.

"Why do you think I can control water?" Percy exclaimed angrily, standing up. Annabeth shot him a glare, but he ignored her.

"My father is Poseidon, god of the sea!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Really?" Max responded, without a change in her tone.

"You're going to have to believe us!" Mini-me suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump.

**Angel POV**

Their thoughts were all a mess. Annabeth's brain was like a computer. Her thoughts were, like, coded, and I could only understand a few snippets her and there. She seemed to want to get to know us, though, and she definitely wasn't any kind of robot.

The weird kid's mind wasn't that fast, but it was dark. That probably sounds weird, but there were legit shadows in his brain. Something was definitely weird about him, that was probably why he was mean and emo!

Percy's brain was the easiest to go through. Thalia called him "seaweed brain" earlier, but his brain wasn't actually full of seaweed. It was pretty clear, actually. But still, he used weird words and there were pictures of weird monsters in there – it was kind of scary.

I was kind of confused because they weren't totally surprised by our wings – well, they only saw Gazzy's. I think Thalia had seen other bird-kids before, but she called them something else that sounded really weird.

Trust your power.

Oh, there goes my voice again. Max complains about her voice a lot, and I would too because it is so annoying! But it always told me that I had to keep it a secret, or really bad things would happen to me.

So, I should trust my power. Well, my power was to read their minds, and if I trusted that I was getting their entire minds, I guess then that meant that they weren't working with Itex and they weren't evil.

So I sent a mental message to Max.

_Max, believe them. They're telling the truth_.

She frowned, and thought about how if they weren't lying, they were clearly delusional and we shouldn't have anything to do with them.

_Fang, what's delusional? _I asked him with my mind. He thought back to me – does that even make sense? – that delusional meant you were crazy!

I frowned. They weren't crazy, I could tell. Max was wrong.

_Max, they're not crazy! They're telling the truth!_

Max sighed, and then looked back at Percy.

"Fine then," she said. "So let's say we believe you. Why are you here right now?"

"Umm…" Percy said, scratching his head. Max thought it was cute! Shame on her. "Well, we were kind of on vacation, but then the monsters attacked so we might have to go back and see what that's about."

**Angel! Angel! **I heard from Gazzy's mind.

_What?_ I responded while still keeping my eyes on Max.

"Oh, the erasers?" Max laughed out loud while Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. "They never understand when we're on vacation either. They're nothing to worry about."

**Angel, you might want to tell everyone to duck when I say so. Iggy had some wires in his pocket, I'm sorry!**

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my brother, transmitting a mental message to the flock as Percy said with wide eyes, "What? You've fought those before?"

The flock got the message. Max glared at Gazzy, Fang did his half-smile thing, Nudge didn't really have a response weirdly, and Iggy was… well, unconscious.

"What?" Thalia said, annoyed, from the corner.

"DUCK!" Gazzy screamed right at that moment, and we all dove down onto the floor, Nudge screaming, as a gigantic red firework-looking thing shot up towards the ceiling and then exploded. It smelled like cherries.

The last thing I noticed was really girly scream from Percy before a chunk of the ceiling fell down and hit me on the head.

**So wow. Another chapter, after what. Half a year? This is really, really bad. I love you all too much for sticking with me. Too fucking much. Thank you thank you thank you.**

**So, I got hypnotized on Saturday, if anyone happens to care about my personal life. It was hilarious.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: gtfotw**

**Hugs, Fang, and Nico,**

**Tammyyy **


End file.
